


His Constant

by MsMaarvel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, side Matsukwaka/OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaarvel/pseuds/MsMaarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa. Oikawa. Oikawa. Everything leads back to him. Not that Hajime's complaining, Oikawa is arguably the best and worst thing that's happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Constant

**Author's Note:**

> this may be upped to T in later chapters, i haven't quite decided yet

Oikawa. Oikawa. Oikawa. Everything leads back to him. Not that Hajime’s complaining, Oikawa is arguably the best and worst thing that’s happened to him. Life before Oikawa is unthinkable, due in most part to the fact that Hajime is unable to recall memories from an age younger than five. Oikawa has been his one constant. An all-enduring friendship-turned-one-sided-crush. Hajime can’t even place the moment he fell in love with his best friend anymore, it’s been too long.

“Iwa-chan!” Speak of the devil. “What’re you waiting for? You’ll never get a girlfriend laying around here in bed! Though, coming with might not help either, you’re too much of a brute.”

“Get out of my house, Oikawa.” Hajime deadpans.

“We have a date, Hajime, or did you forget?” Looking up, confused, Hajime opens and closes his mouth silently, reminiscent of a fish. _A date?_ “Matsukawa got a girlfriend, do you really not remember? He promised us third-years dates with friends of his girlfriend. She’s from an all girl school, Iwa-chan.”

“Wait.” Hajime carefully closes his book and stretches his arms out in front of him. “You’re telling me Matsukawa was serious? He’s actually gotten himself a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I mean, he brought her to practice last Wednesday. No better proof than that.” Oikawa leans against the door frame, looking over at Hajime intently.

“I was home sick Wednesday, Oikawa.” Hajime cracks a smile, “I really thought he was kidding just to make us jealous, or think he was cool or whatever. Either way, I don’t remember agreeing to be set up on a date.”

“You _were_ gone weren’t you? Oh, well, surprise! We’ve got about an hour before we have to meet everyone. Come on, I’ll help you get ready.” Pulling Hajime from bed by his arm, Oikawa leads him to the bathroom. “Wash up, I’ll make you presentable and you can leave with a girlfriend today! Iwa-chan’s first girlfriend, I’m so proud.”

Closing the door in Oikawa’s face, Hajime puts his back to the door and slides down until he’s sitting. _Maybe I don’t want a girlfriend. Maybe I want your dumb face. It’s not even a maybe. I want your dumb face and I’m most likely the dumb one for wanting it._ These thoughts weren’t typically a problem, but whenever Oikawa did his best to set him up with a girl, Hajime could do nothing but think about how much he actually wanted Oikawa.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like girls, he found them just as pretty as the next guy, but he never felt like he’d be truly invested in a relationship with anyone other than Oikawa. There was no way he could lie to a girl and say he wanted to go out with her when he really didn’t have feelings.

A light knock on the door jarred Hajime from his thoughts. “Get moving, Hajime. We don’t have all day. Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“No. Try not to burn the kitchen down while I shower, Trashy-kawa.” Hajime teased lightly, standing up and looking at his reflection in the mirror.

“Okay _Mom_. I’ll keep it simple.” Oikawa promises, and footsteps leading down the hall allow Hajime to breathe a small sigh of relief.

Hajime turns on the shower and strips from his pajamas, getting under the warm stream of water. Running shampoo through his hair with the ease only short hair can have, he washes himself quickly and exits the shower. Checking in the mirror when he steps out, he spikes his hair the best he can while it’s wet and wraps a towel around his waist. Making his way back to his room with no sign of Oikawa, he closes the door behind him and reaches for his dresser.

“Shit.” Hajime whispered. He had no idea what he should be wearing for a date-not-date. He had to look like he was trying, didn’t he? _Oikawa said he’d help, though._ Tossing on a pair of jeans and a graphic tee with a band logo on it, he makes his way toward the kitchen. “I don’t smell anything burning, that has to be a good sign.” He comments good-naturedly upon entering the kitchen.

“Rude, Iwa-chan. That was one time and you know it wasn’t on purpose! I was twelve.” Oikawa blushed slightly at the memory. Hajime had caught him waking up early during his birthday sleepover trying to make him breakfast in bed for his birthday. The smell of burning bacon permeated the house for a good two weeks afterward. “That was all for you, just as this is!” He placed a plate in front of Hajime. “Free from burns, and all.”

“Impressive.” Hajime looked over the plate, two pieces of toast, one with butter and one with peanut butter. Digging in, a thought comes to his mind. With his mouth full of buttered toast, he asks “How did you get in my house?”

“Oh, Iwa, I have my methods.” Oikawa winks. “Your mother was just leaving as I was going to knock on the door, so she let me in.”

Hajime nods quickly, ducking his head where a light blush was dusting his cheeks. He continues eating as Oikawa pulls out his phone. Once he’s finished he stands and places his plate in the sink. “How do I look?” He gestures towards himself. “Iwaizumi Hajime, natural disaster.”

“Actually,” Oikawa pauses in thought, “we could work with this. Come on.” He takes Hajime by the hand and the pair return to Hajime’s bedroom.

Rifling through his closet, Oikawa returns to Hajime’s side with a dark blue flannel button-up. Holding it up to him, Oikawa purses his lips in thought. Handing it to him, he says, “Yes. Put this on, and put your black Converse on. You can make the hipster look work, I think. We’ll get you a girlfriend yet.”

Hajime flinches at Oikawa’s last words, but doesn’t say anything. Following Oikawa’s instructions, he puts the flannel on and picks up the shoes he was instructed to wear. “All set, then?”

Oikawa nods, “Let’s go. Hanamaki will meet us at the bus stop in five. We’re meeting Matsukawa and the girls at that new outdoor cafe by school.”

\----------

By the time the trio made it to the cafe, Hanamaki and Oikawa had confessed that they each had a type. Hanamaki had a preference for tall girls, while Oikawa leaned towards girls with pierced ears.

When Hajime was asked his type, he briefly looked at Oikawa before refocusing his gaze on the sidewalk, and said “It’s what’s on the inside that matters isn’t it? I’ll know she’s my type when I get to know her.”

“There they are.” Hanamaki waved at Matsukawa, who was holding hands with a shy-looking brown haired girl. The couple was joined by a short blonde haired girl with glasses, an elegant and tall black haired girl, and a girl with curling light brown hair.

As each girl was introduced, Hajime nodded politely towards them. He was seated across from the girl with curling hair, with Oikawa to his left. The other duos were quick to strike up conversation, but the girl, Mei, looked down at her hands without any indication that she’d start talking. That left it up to Hajime.

“How did you meet Matsukawa’s girlfriend?” he asks, biting his cheek, a nervous habit he’d never quite shaken from childhood.

“Oh, ah, I met Aiko when we started high school. We’re both on the tennis team. She’s a really kind person.” Mei looks up to make eye contact and frowns slightly. “But Iwaizumi, I have to be honest with you. I’m not really here looking for a boyfriend. Aiko just needed a plus one for today, I volunteered because I know how important Matsukawa is to her.” Looking away quickly, she clenches her hands tightly. “I didn’t want to lead you on.”

A laugh bubbles up from Hajime then. Oikawa looks over quickly, torn from his conversation to check whether his best friend is doing alright. “That’s fine, Mei. That’s more than fine, really.”

“Huh?” Oikawa butted in.

“This doesn’t involve you Shittykawa.” Hajime is quick to remind him, poking him in the side and turning back towards Mei. “Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by human disaster known as Oikawa Tooru, I’m not looking for anyone right now either. I was dragged here without even knowing it was a planned event until this morning.”

Now it’s Mei’s turn to laugh. She covers her face with her hand. “That’s a really weird coincidence, Iwaizumi.”

“I was worried I’d have to let one of you girls down, I didn’t want you to think badly of me.” Hajime admitted. “I’m glad we’re on the same page, though. You said you played tennis, what has your season been like so far?”

“It’s been decent, Aiko and I are killer at doubles, and I can hold my own at singles if I do say so myself.” Mei tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and grins. “The rest of the team is getting better, we’re mostly made up of first years, there’s only one second year and two other third years. What about you, don’t you play volleyball with Matsuwaka at Aoba Johsai?”

“All of us here play volleyball, yeah. We’re working really hard, but it’s been hard with Oikawa being out with an injury recently.”

Mei’s eyes flick towards Oikawa. “Oh? What’s wrong? He seems fine, but I really shouldn’t have just assumed…”

“He’s better now, he just had a knee injury that affected his early season ability to play. We’ve been carrying on alright, but we just had a pretty close loss against a team that’s starting to pose a threat in high school volleyball.” Glancing at Oikawa to ensure that he wasn’t eavesdropping, Hajime continues, “It was just a practice match, but we lost to Karasuno because they have a genius setter that can sync up with nearly any player. It’s amazing to watch, but incredibly difficult to play against that kind of skill.”

“Sounds like it.” She agrees, “I went against a girl like that in middle school, her focus was incredible, she had to be a genius. Did a number on the confidence I had in my playing ability.”

“You seem to have bounced back alright.” _There’s hope for Oikawa yet._

\----------

Once their meals were finished, and nearly all facet of conversation between Hajime and Mei had been exhausted, Hajime watched as Oikawa traded numbers with the girl he’d been chatting with. Making sure to do the same with Mei, Hajime bid her farewell, promising to email or text her in the future to keep her updated on how volleyball was going at Aoba Johsai.

As the groups dispersed Oikawa slings his arm around Hajime’s shoulders. “That went well. She said she wasn’t looking for anyone, but I’m pretty sure you charmed her by the end, Iwa-chan.”

“No way. You’re good at reading people, Oikawa, there’s no way she is.” Hajime stared at Oikawa, confused. “We both made it clear that we weren’t looking for anyone.”

“But you are.” Oikawa responded easily. “Looking for someone, I mean.”

“I, ah, no! I’m not!” Hajime stammered, looking away quickly.

“I was joking about her being interested, you two make good friends. But you do need a girlfriend, I think.”

_**“No thanks.” Hajime ends the conversation. “I’m seriously not interested.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to elenimellon on tumblr for reading through the majority of this chapter and motivating me to get this far. feedback is invited and appreciated if you feel inclined to do so. I'm expecting two more chapters at most, so stay tuned if this fic interested you! thank you so so much for reading.


End file.
